


stumble unto me

by thatdarkhairedgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Squibs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdarkhairedgirl/pseuds/thatdarkhairedgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Genius plan," she snarls, "Real Ravenclaw stuff."</p>
            </blockquote>





	stumble unto me

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt from **watername** : "HP - Neville/Luna. When his uncle dropped him out the window, he didn't bounce."

She’s running, hair flying out behind her, and her feet slap against the cobblestones as she races down the alley. He is outside the apothecary, arms full of his grandmother’s latest purchase, and as she gets closer he can see that her hair is melting from black to blonde, her nose is shrinking, eyes widening. Her jacket is too loose, her shoes too big, and it hits him with all the force of being dropped from a second-story window: this girl is in the Order. The way she’s running, the way she’s _changing_ , she’s got to be.

She stumbles over her shoes and Neville doesn’t even think: he drops the bag of beetle eyes and ground bicorn horn, grasps her arm before she falls. He pulls her into the alley between the buildings and their bodies press together in the dark, narrow space, the early evening shadows turning her face into something even stranger as it shifts back to its original shape.

“Don’t fight,” is all he says, and as her masked pursuers round the corner Neville pulls her into his arms, plants his mouth over hers. She makes a noise between a yelp and a squeak and she doesn’t quite fall into his arms, struggling for just a moment before the sound of approaching footsteps gets to be too much and she falls forward, breathing hard through her nose as she grips his sweater in her fists, crowds her small body over his. She tastes like something dark and warm.

When they part, she slaps him. Neville takes it and holds his arm out, trying to keep her back as he checks the street outside the empty alley, checking if the coast is clear. It is, and he bends to retrieve the fallen potions ingredients, and the girl pulls her scraggly blonde hair back with a ribbon, straightens out her waistcoat as she stands in front of him expectantly. Down the block, Neville can still hear the sounds of the Death Eaters who were on her heels. They need to get moving, and soon.

“Genius plan,” she snarls as he stands back, grey-blue eyes turning upwards to meet his, “Real Ravenclaw stuff. I thought you were going to do the decent thing and Apparate me.”

Neville shrugs and motions for her to follow him down the alley. “Would’ve if I could.”


End file.
